I'm Afraid You Might Like That
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: "You know I'd beat it out of you but uh I'm afraid you might like that" Lucas suppressed a shudder, he couldn't stop his mind from fixating on the possible implications of Skye's last statement. Set during the finale. Lucas/Skye.


Lucas watched from his seat in the rover as Skye walked towards him. His hands were bound behind his back with the plastic handcuffs that the soldiers had put on him. Lucas knew that he could break free at any time, the pathetic handcuffs from Terra Nova were no match for him, it would be too easy to escape, he could break through them at any point, he just had to wait for the right moment. He was fairly sure that Skye knew this too. It made him think that perhaps she had another plan for him.

He couldn't believe that she had tricked him. He couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to believe that she was on his side. He mentally cursed himself for believing her. He had believed her because it was what he wanted to hear. Skye had found out his greatest weakness and exploited it. His greatest weakness was her and she knew it.

"And just how do you think you're gonna get this thing started you don't know the code." He said knowing that he had got her there. She may have tricked him into thinking that she was on his side but he had outsmarted her.

"You know I'd beat it out of you" she replied as she gently caressed his cheek "but uh I'm afraid you might like that dear brother." She smirked at him, knowing that she was beating him at his own game. Her tone was teasing, she knew exactly what she was doing, her eyes showing that despite her words there was nothing sisterly about what she was implying. Now that she knew his weakness she was determined to take advantage of it for all it was worth.

Lucas suppressed a shudder as her words sunk in. He knew what she was trying to do. He wouldn't fall for the same trick again, yet he couldn't stop his mind from fixating on the possible implications of Skye's last statement.

_Lucas lay flat on his back on the jungle floor, his arms above his head, his hands bound. He was unable to free himself from these bonds. Their cold metal preventing him from breaking free. Where did Skye even get handcuffs from? The thought soon left his mind as Skye climbed on top of him, straddling his chest._

"_Tell me the code." She said forcefully. Lucas tried to sit up but Skye roughly pushed his shoulders back down. She was surprisingly strong. Lucas kept his mouth shut. He would not submit to her. _

"_Tell me what it is." She said slowly, emphasising each word. Lucas shook his head. Skye slapped him across the face. It stung but he didn't notice the pain, he was too focused on the woman who was on top of him and what her hands were doing._

_Skye trailed her hands down Lucas' chest. Her touch was light and soft, too gentle. He needed more. His back arched as he desperately sought out more contact. She pushed his chest down and slapped him again. _

"_You will tell me what it is." She said with determination. Lucas smirked at her, knowing that that one smirk could tell her more than words could. He wouldn't give her the code, he wouldn't give into her, he wouldn't submit. _

"_I guess I'll just have to convince you otherwise." She whispered as a smirk identical to Lucas' appeared on her face. She looked down at him, challenging him. His eyes locked with hers. Challenge accepted. _

_Skye moved her hands up to the top button of Lucas' shirt. She began undoing the buttons slowly, one by one, taking the time to graze her fingers over his chest and her hands moved lower and lower. It was almost agonising for Lucas yet he still refused to react. This was a battle of wills and he would not lose to Skye. _

_Skye began to slide further and further down his chest as she slowly undid the buttons until she was straddling his crotch. Lucas' breath hitched and she smirked up at him, knowing the reaction she was causing him to have. He tried to regain his composure. Skye was good at what she did. It was possible that Lucas had met his match. This was going to be harder than he thought but he wouldn't give in. He would not submit to her and she would not be getting that code. _

_She ripped open his shirt, pushing his chest back down as it tried to rise up off the ground. She moved her hips, grinding against him eliciting a moan from Lucas. His composure was beginning to crack yet he still wouldn't give in. _

_Skye slide back up his chest, watching as his facade began to fall apart. He reached his hands up off the ground as he tried to sit up, trying to push Skye back down to her previous position. She grabbed his hands and slammed them back against the ground, the cold metal of the handcuffs digging into his wrists. His upper body hit the ground seconds after. His head slammed into the ground but he didn't register the pain. At that moment he didn't care, what were a few lost brain cells to a genius? _

_Skye leaned down over Lucas as her eyes locked with his. She brought her face close to his as her loose hair cascaded down her shoulders and brushed against his bare chest. She stopped when her lips were inches away from his. _

"_Tell me the code." She whispered. Still Lucas said nothing. She moved her lips closer until they were millimetres away. _

"_Tell me." She repeated softly in a tantalising voice as her lips gently brushed against his. He still continued to defy her. He would not submit to her and he would not give up the code. _

_She captured his lips with hers as all coherent thoughts left Lucas' mind. She slipped her tongue between his lips, battling with him for dominance. She had one hand above his head, holding his hands so he couldn't move them and the other on his shoulder keeping him down on the ground. She pulled away as they both gasped for breath. _

"_Give me the code." She said as she fought to control her breathing. Lucas still remained silent. They were both becoming frazzled yet neither would give in. Skye roughly crushed her lips to his again before pulling away once more. _

"_Give it to me." She whispered with a fire in her eyes. Lucas looked up at her, his eyes ablaze with the same fire and passion that filled Skye's. Then he spoke for the first time since their little game had started. _

"_Never"_

_They looked into each other's eyes as they panted for breath. They both knew that that one word was a game changer. Lucas knew that there would be consequences for his defiance. Skye pushed him back against the ground. She knew that she would have to step up her game. _

_She moved her lips up to Lucas' neck. She kissed and sucked as she made her way lower and lower. His breath hitched and Skye knew that she was making progress. She continued her assault down his neck and chest, her hands still holding him down. She continued kissing down his chest and toned stomach. She stopped just above his navel, her breath tickling him softly. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. _

"_Are you going to tell me yet?" She asked. After all this time she didn't actually think he would but she wouldn't give up. Lucas shook his head. He couldn't give up now and he wouldn't submit to her. She continued making her way down his body. She stopped again once she reached the top of his pants. She looked up at him. He stared back into her eyes. Neither of them were going to give in. She moved her hands to the button of his pants undoing it slowly before allowing him to lift his hips so that she could remove his pants. She pushed them down roughly before moving her hands to his hips and slamming them back into the ground as her dominant streak continued. _

_Lucas moaned as she took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him, eliciting another moan from him. She removed her mouth from him and looked up at him, her eyes meeting his once again. _

"_Are you going to tell me the code?" she asked once again. Lucas shook his head. Right then he didn't care. He didn't care about the Phoenix group, he didn't care about his revenge plans all he cared about was Skye and the movements of her mouth at that particular moment. He moaned again, wondering how she had learnt to do this. She removed her mouth from him again, waiting for him to tell her what she wanted to hear. At that moment he was tempted to give in, he would tell her anything, he would do anything to have her continue yet he knew the second he told her the code she would be off driving the rover back to his father. He couldn't have that, he needed her to continue. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. He knew that right now there was no way he could win, he could tell her and she would leave or he could not tell her and she could continue teasing him, never giving him what he craved so much. So he continued to refuse to tell her as she continued with her teasing. Both hoping that the other would cave and give them what they wanted. _

Lucas finally broke out of his reverie to see Skye under to hood of the rover trying to get it started. She was right, he would like that. Skye sighed, frustrated with her lack of progress.

"My father's going to destroy the fracture isn't he? He's going to cut this place off from 2149." He said as his mind returned to the present time. "I was so close to beating him, taking it all away."

"Yeah well you win some you lose some." She replied casually as she continued to try to start the rover. Skye reached her hand into her pocket, grasping the object that was in there. She considered her options as she toyed with the object.

Meanwhile Lucas crept around behind Skye. He couldn't let her get away with this. He had given her the option to be on his side and she had thrown it back in his face. As much as he wanted to take her in his arms and forgive her, beg her to give him her loyalty for real, this time he knew it wouldn't happen. They were both just too stubborn.

Skye decided that there was only one way, she would have to do something before he escaped from the temporary bonds. She knew she had to get the rover started soon or find a way to restrain him so that he couldn't escape. She held onto the object, now knowing that she would have to use it. Her stomach jumped with nerves and anticipation as she thought about what she was about to do. She looked up to see that Lucas was gone from his seat in the rover, she had waited too long. At that moment she felt a rough hand gripping her hair.

"And I like to win." He growled as he smashed her head into the rover, showing that he was the one in control of the situation.

Lucas regretted being so rough. Sometimes his anger just took control. It would take over, consume him, cloud his judgement. He watched as her limp body fell to the ground. Her hand fell out of her pocket, the silver object falling with it and glinting in the sunlight. Lucas found himself wondering for the second time where Skye got her handcuffs from.


End file.
